Sparring Match
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: Yuri and Flynn are practicing in the courtyard. One thing leads to another and soon, they're going at it. Rated M; written as practice and also for a friend.


There was sweat everywhere. Dripping down his face and in between every crease, core, pore in his body.

But this was only the sparring match.

No really. That's what it was.

"Yuri, your form leaves a lot to be desired. Don't you remember anything from our days at the Academy?"

"That fuddy duddy ol' place? Nope." _Clang. Swish._ "Besides, if my form is so shitty then why did you leave Estelle's well-being in my hands?" He chuckled. Another hit connected, breathing heavily.

"I never said it was 'shitty'. You just need to work on it a bit more." Flynn leaned forward to fight back but ended up getting nicked by the tip of the blade. "Oh... dammit." He wiped his cheek with his glove, staining it red.

"Wanna tell me that again?" Yuri stepped back and began to swing his sword from hand to hand. The ex-knight prided himself on being ambidextrous. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Worth... my while?" The last time he had heard something of that caliber it was...

"Hey, you okay? Your face is all red." Yuri waved his hand in front of Flynn's face. "You need to go to the infirmary or something?" The knight shook his head.

"N-No, it's fine." He stood up. "But I think that's enough for today. We'll start this back up tomorrow." The raven-haired man sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Fine, fine." Ruffling could be heard as Flynn began to wipe off his sword.

"What are you-" There, in the dusty courtyard, stood his best friend mid-undressing. Flynn could feel his insides twisting and his face beginning to get hot again.

"I got warm. Besides, I gotta take a shower. Mind if I crash at your place for a few hours? Just so I can get cleaned up." They wouldn't get that far. Flynn wouldn't allow that. He'd been keeping this in for a few weeks. Or months maybe. Years?

The blond knight dove for Yuri's lips and it was a shock to the obsidian eyed vigilante.

"Dude. Woah."

"Yuri. I can't... I can't hold back anymore."

"Work for it."

"Huh?"

"Work. For. It." He smirked, slapping him on the back. Flynn was confused at first.

"U-Uh, all right." _Breathe. Just pick up where you left off four years ago... _The knight slowly began to undo Yuri's pants, finding the buttons to be more difficult than he remembered.

"Here? Flynn, you've gotten more daring." Yuri ruffled his hair.

"No one will be out here today. At all. We'll have privacy." _Swish._ Pants fell and hit the dirt. It looked like the other man had been wanting something as well; whether he wanted it from him or from a woman, Flynn had no clue. But that didn't matter now. He wanted to taste this. For years he'd been chasing Yuri and now he was finally going to get what he wanted. He knelt down in front of his friend.

"Good." Yuri chuckled softly. His cock came out ever so slightly through his undergarments, making Flynn smile a bit.

"Just as I remember..." Taking it in his mouth, Yuri's breath began to hitch. Soft movements, fingers running through hair, sweat building up yet again. The knight began to feel a throbbing pain between his legs but dismissed it. Yuri would come first. "Does it feel good?" he asked, his lips covered in the other man's pre-cum. Only a nod came from Yuri. There were no words; he was too busy panting and groaning to even form a coherent sentence. Flynn was proud; he still had it.

He continued to bob up and down, swirling his tongue all over it-especially across the tip. Yuri continued to groan, holding his hands to Flynn's head until he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Flynn, I'm going to cum-" Immediately the blond began to suck harder. Soon, his mouth was filled with what he'd been wanting. It traveled down his chin and onto his neck. He wiped it up and licked his gloves clean. Yuri took a deep breath. "Good." He laughed, his eyes full of lust. "Now it's your turn." Flynn found himself being pushed to the floor, but in a gentle sense. His armor and garments were ripped off without a word, then he was flipped onto his stomach.

"I'm gonna make your whole entire body shake," he whispered hotly into his friend's ear. Just the thought made Flynn shudder and as he was being propped up he placed his hands around his own cock.

"Easy, _easy~_, ah there we go." Yuri's member fit into Flynn perfectly. The blond bit his bottom lip and tried his hardest not to scream. "Damn Flynn, you're tight as hell. Tighter than I remember."

"Sh-Shut up." His face was red. "J-Just fuck me." Yuri's eyes grew wide at the cussing coming from Flynn but shrugged it off, obliging to his wishes. Flynn's head jerked back as he let out a moan that Yuri could have _sworn_ came from a woman. It turned him on more, and he found himself moving faster.

Flynn was beginning to remove the glove on his right hand, using it to rub himself. Slowly he could feel the pre dribbling down his cock and onto his own fingers. He sighed in passion, letting out a lustful groan. "More." His voice was quiet. But he was heard, and soon the pace quickened a bit more. The intensity increased as well.

"You feel really good Flynn. Like, better than I thought." Yuri began to move his hands on the blond's ass, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like feeling me inside of you?" Flynn nodded. "Good." He was about to increase the pleasure for the other man when he heard him cry out in pleasure. He found the perfect spot; the one that would make Flynn cum _so_ hard. He continued to move his cock in that exact place. Over and over, he heard his name being whispered before it was being screamed. And then, they could feel each of them reaching their climax.

"Yuri... I think I'm about to..."

"Yeah yeah, I can feel it. Just go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Flynn could feel Yuri's hand joining him in stroking his cock. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he cried out Yuri's name loudly. "Atta boy..." He continued to move inside of the other man before he too came. A gasp of pleasure and a grunt was heard from the darker haired male. The two collapsed on the dirt together and smiled, suddenly looking over at each other.

"Maybe next time I'll get someone to help me. We can double-team you. Erm, tag team you, I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Once again, written for a friend but also as practice. I really need to get back into character with the cast of Vesperia (most notably Estelle) so this was a good workout-no pun intended. Hehe.**

**I'll probably write more when I have another idea.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
